Fan Specials (Season One)
Season One of Fan Specials the side-series of Gallows Hill (Series). If you want to apply to write an episode for Fan Specials CLICK HERE. Multimedia Gallery GH Fan Specials.jpg Beatrix and Willow promo.jpg Destiny episode.jpg The Petrovas.jpg The War of Blood episode.jpg Qatesha x3.jpg Liluria 2.jpg TSS 1.jpg Allure of the Shadows episode.jpg Seekers of the Truth episode.jpg A Legend Falls episode.jpg Scream of the Dead episode.jpg Unspeakable Danger.jpg Children of the Night episode.jpg There's No Place Like Home episode.jpg The first witch.jpg Road to Damnation episode.jpg GHXTOF episode.jpg Ghxbtvs episode pic.jpg GHBTVS 2 episode.jpg FS Season One.jpg Gothika episode.jpg Videos Seekers of the Truth Trailer|Seekers of the Truth Trailer Children of the Night|Children of the Night Trailer Soundtrack Season Summary Characters Main Characters *Liam James as Liam Salvan (1/22) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (2/22) *Nina Dobrev as Amara(1/22)/Maristella Petrova(1/22)/Tatia Petrova(1/22)/Katherine Pierce(1/22)/Elena Gilbert(2/22) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (1/22) *William Levy as Azell Eredeti/Quinos (1/22) *Winona Ryder as Adilynne Demarchi (1/22) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (2/22) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (2/22) *AnnaSophia Robb as Beatrix Barlow (2/22) *Jack Black as Kevin Miller (2/22) *Amber Tamblyn as Chrissy Miller (2/22) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (1/22) *Elizabeth Blackmore as Kate Allen (1/22) *Ksenia Solo as Ava (1/22) *Asura Skye as Raven (1/22) *Maddie Hasson as Peyton Wallace (1/22) *Dylan O'Brien as Josh Benson (1/22) *Tyler Posey as Nick Grayson (1/22) *Avan Jogia as Shane Fleming (1/22) *Arden Cho as Zoey Sullivan (1/22) *Charisma Carpenter as Vivian Grayson (1/22) *James Marsters as Christopher Grayson (1/22) *Denise Richards as Laura Wallace (1/22) *Ivana Milicevic as Kate Bishop (1/22) *Justin Hartley as Dr. Gabriel Fraser (1/22) Supporting Characters *Selma Hayek as Ulisa Salvan (1/22) *Gerard Butler as Silvanus Armaerae Salvan (1/22) *Shirley MacLaine as Demelza Devonata (1/22) *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Orion Eredeti (1/22) *Emilia Clarke as Milly Marlo (1/22) *Alexis Bledel as Carla Armistead (1/22) *Kendall Ryan Sanders as Antonio (1/22) *Idnia Menzel as Giselle (2/22) *Joe Swanberg as Richard Andrew (1/22) *Naya Rivera as Diana (1/22) *Julie Andrews as Janet Griffin (1/22) *Anne Hathaway as Emma Griffin (1/22) *Alex Pettyfer as Ian Caldwell (1/22) *Idris Elba as Noah (1/22) *Sam Robards as Sheriff Sam McCoy (1/22) *John Pyper-Ferguson as Mathias Fleming (1/22) *Jessica Parker Kennedy as June Winters (1/22) *Rachel Nichols as Susannah Grayson (1/22) *Victor Webster as Victor Grayson (1/22) *Jensen Ackles as Reuben Fleming (1/22) *Jared Padalecki as Jonathan Bishop (1/22) *Tyler Hoechlin as Godfrey (1/22) *Elisabeth Harnois as Josephine Clements (1/22) *Madeline Stowe as Dr. Beth Fraser (1/22) *Katia Winter as Susannah Grayson (1/22) Minor Characters * Lucy Hale as Katrina (1/22) * Mark Wahlberg as Governor (1/22) * Rachel Bilson as Lacey Marisse (1/22) * Rachel McAdams as Della Antreya (1/22) * Kate Mara as Gina Fiore (1/22) * Dee Wallace as Cynthia Miller (2/22) * Robert De Niro as Ray Miller (1/22) * Diana Kruger as Liz Miller (1/22) * Owen Wilson as Adam Miller (1/22) * Rachel Weisz as Anna Miller (1/22) * Ava Sambora as Juliet Miller (1/22) * Logan Lerman as Jimmy Miller (1/22) * Gabriella Wilde as Sophie Allen (1/22) * Julianne Moore as Andie Allen (1/22) * Richard Jenkins as Cody Allen (1/22) * Chris Hemsworth as Joseph Carter (1/22) * Danielle Harris as Libby Lucas (1/22) * Scott Eastwood as Michael Wilson (1/22) * Danielle Panabaker as Shayla White (1/22) * Jeremy Howard as Grant Bowen (1/22) * Trey Songz as Devon Sonya (1/22) * Travis Van Winkle as Drew Thompson (1/22) * Jessica Tyler Brown as Young Kate Allen (1/22) * Brooklynn Proulx as Young Sophie Allen (1/22) * TBA as Joshua Thomas (1/22) * Hunter Jackson as Ethan Fleming (1/22) * Spencer Locke as Hayley Benson (1/22) * Laura Leighton as Joyce McCoy (1/22) * Shelley Hennig as Aria McCoy (1/22) * Aaron Yoo as Lumen (1/22) * Rosario Dawson as Bianca Ramirez (1/22) * Chandra West as Danielle Baxter (1/22) * Ray Wise as Nolan Baxter (1/22) * Alexandra Chando as Penelope Baxter (1/22) * Holland Roden as Finn (1/22) }} Episode List Category:Gallows Hill (Series) Category:Fan Specials